Must Have Done Something Right
by CaptainOntoOcean
Summary: High School AU. Bonnibel never minded moving around all the time, but what she did mind was being the new girl. Suddenly all of that changes when she meets a certain senior whose personality and charm drags her into uncharted territories she never thought she'd experience.
1. First Day of School

**A/N: DUN DUNNA DUUUUUUUN! AND I'M BACK! Sorry there guys! Decided to take a little vacation from the writing and got back to the drawing, but here I am once again to rIP OUT YOUR FEELS AND MAKE YOU SUFFER THROUGH UPDATES. kidding. (wink wonk). So without further disrupting your reading time, enjoy the first chapter of this brand new story!~!**

* * *

"Bonnibel! You need to hurry or you're going to be late for school!"

"Okay mom!"

The girl looked at herself one last time in the mirror to make sure she looked alright for her first day at her new school. She brushed her newly dyed pink hair out of her face and straightened out her pink high-waisted skirt before giving a deep sigh. She didn't mind the fact that her father's job moved them around a lot, she didn't mind the fact of having to leave old friends behind and make new ones, what she did mind was starting over again at a new school. She's grown to learn that the new girl has a harder time fitting in at first, or maybe that was just her, but she was happy they were finally set at a permanent residence for the remainder of her father's employment.

"Come on, Bonnie! You're going to be late, late, late!" said her younger sister, Goliad.

"I swear.. Did mom send you up here to get me?"

"Yup! Mom said I could have an extra pudding cup for lunch if I got you downstairs in the next five minutes!"

"You and sweets, a duo meant to be for all eternity."

"Oh, like you have room to talk! You eat more sweets than I do!"

"I suppose you're right on that one.." stated the older sister as she headed down the stairs with her younger sister close behind.

"If only there was an actual candy kingdom, you'd probably be the ruler over it!"

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because! You just love sweets and you're also very kind! You would rule with a peppermint butler in a castle made entirely out of candy along with it's citizens!"

"Oh, yeah? Would that make you a princess too?"

"Of course it would! But I would much different! I'd be covered in pink fur and have mind control powers so that way no one could stop me! I'd be invincible!"

"Nice imagination you got there, Goliad. Keep it up, who knows maybe it'll make a great story someday." said Bonnibel as she entered the kitchen where her mother stood with her lunch ready.

"Get a move on! Your father is waiting in the car for you!" said her mother with a smile.

"Alright, alright! I'll see you guys later!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

* * *

Only when she was actually at her new school did her nerves begin to kick in. She didn't really expect her campus to be so large and filled with so many people, she was especially having a hard time finding her first class without any help. She looked at the map and assigned schedule she had and glanced up at the doors as she passed them.

"5-206, 5-207.. ah! Here we are! 5-208!"

She shuffled her papers in an organized manner before wiping her sweaty palms against her skirt, with a deep breath she opened the door to see her teacher in the middle of his lecture. The man glanced over to her from his whiteboard above his glasses followed by her fellow classmates. She could feel a small blush forming on her cheeks before hearing a throat being cleared.

"Is there something I can help you out with Miss..?"

"Blythe! Bonnibel Blythe. I'm the new student in your class."

"Oh! Of course! Well, welcome Ms. Blythe!" said her teacher with a smile, "I guess the office had forgotten to inform me of your transfer. Please, tell us a little about yourself."

"Well.. alright.. I-"

Just as she was about to share her basic information with the class, the door opened. Bonnibel turned to see a young woman walking in behind her. She had hair as dark as night and twice as smooth as the sky, her skin color of a natural light tan, and her eyes covered by sunglasses for the time being. She wore a red plaid shirt with a rather loose white shirt underneath, black jeans that hugged her legs fairly well, and finally a pair of lightly faded black shoes that had a few holes forming here and there from being worn out so much.

"Hey! Simon! What's shakin' my man?" asked the girl with a toothy grin as she lifted her sunglasses onto her head, revealing her hazel colored eyes.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Abadeer. Now, I'm not going to lecture you, but I'm only going to remind you one last time. You may not address me as 'Simon' during school hours AND if you're late, you better have a good reason why." said the teacher with a tired sigh.

"I swear this time I do! You see what had happened was Marshall's car wouldn't start today so we ended up having to take mine instead and would you believe it? Silly ole' me forgot where I put my keys!"

"I can believe it," interrupted the teacher for a brief moment, "continue."

"Right, so, we had to look for them in order to even actually get here and we also had to go pick up his girlfriend along the way!"

"And..."

"And... I may have stopped to get coffee." mentioned the girl as she swished the half empty cup's contents around. She then glanced over to Bonnibel curiously before she spoke, "who's the new kid?"

"Her name is Bonnibel Blythe. Now, if you would be so kind as to sit down, we can get on with class."

"Alright, alright, Si- I mean Mr. Petrikov. I'm going, I'm going!"

Bonnibel watched the strange girl as she walked to her chair. She carelessly threw her black backpack onto the floor, sitting comfortably in her seat before taking another swig of her drink. She cradled her cup in her hand as she crossed her arms, waiting for the introduction to be finished. She noticed the girl's blue eyes staring at her, so she gave a small wink followed by a smirk back. The younger woman blushed a bit more before glancing away.

"Now, Ms. Blythe. If you would please." motioned Mr. Petrikov with his hand for her to continue.

"R-Right. Well, my name is Bonnibel. I'm currently sixteen years old, I enjoy reading and traveling, I live with both of my parents along with my older brother and younger sister, and I hope to one day win the Nobel prize with my future works in chemistry."

"I say, that is quite interesting! I don't think I've ever had a student who actually loved science so much to dream of winning the Nobel prize! That's a good goal to set your sites on in life, now please take a seat next to Ms. Abadeer while I finish this lecture. Don't worry about taking notes, I'll do my best to catch you up to speed in time for the chapter test.

"Thank you, Mr. Petrikov."

With that, Bonnibel began walking towards her desk. She didn't mind the few eyes that followed her all the way to her seat, but she couldn't help but feel somehow different about a certain pair of hazel eyes watching her, even after she sat down. She relaxed and leaned against her chair as she began picking at the split ends in her pink hair, she could see feel the same pair of eyes staring at her and sure enough when she glanced out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl staring at her.

The pink haired girl quickly looked away and continued to pick at her split ends, she could feel her blush beginning to form back against her cheeks and soon her ears. She prayed it wasn't so noticeable that the other girl would point it out, but she then felt a tap on her desk. She glanced over once more to the older girl who pulled her foot back before she spoke.

"Hey." was all she said calmly and quietly.

"Hi..?" said the confused junior as she let go of her hair.

"How new are you here?"

"Well, today's my first day."

"Today? Enjoy the blissful laziness that comes with it as long as you can."

"Blissful laziness? What do you mean by that?"

"You know.. not having any homework, having to take notes, actually pay attention, you know the basic stuff."

"Actually I kind of enjoy doing all that." Bonnibel answered truthfully.

The Abadeer girl gave the other girl a strange look before speaking again.

"You enjoy it..?"

"I only said kind of."

"But..why..?"

"It's a challenge to better yourself on something, once you challenge yourself and your brain long enough you'll soon master the subject at hand."

"Huh.. never really thought of it that way."

Bonnibel gave a small chuckle before resting her body weight on her elbows against the top of her desk before she spoke, "So are you a junior too?"

"Me? Nah. I'm on my last year here, I've never been so ready to finish something in all my life."

"From what I've heard senior year goes by pretty quick."

"Ha. Not fast enough for my taste."

Just as soon as the junior was about to open her mouth to speak again the bell rang, everyone gathered their materials and headed out the doors to their next class without hesitation. Bonnibel picked up her pink backpack and her papers before stepping out the door herself, as she began to read the map for her next destination she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned she saw it was the senior whom she was talking with only moments ago.

"Jeez, you sure don't wait around do you?" questioned the older girl as she slung her backpack up on one of her shoulders.

"Oh! I'm sorry! That must have been rude of me, it's just I don't want to be late for my next class and I'm having a bit of trouble reading this map." confessed the new student.

"Let me see your schedule."

"My schedule..? But w-"

Before she could finish her sentence the senior snatched the paper from her hands and scanned the information quickly, not long after did she hand it back to the younger girl.

"I'll take you to your next class, I'm a few doors down from where you are."

Bonnibel looked at the senior a bit puzzled before realizing that she had begun to walk away, she quickly snapped out of her daze before lightly trotting to meet up with her again. The two walked together and laughed a bit, it seemed as if they had known each other a lot longer than what it actually was, but what really put the new student off was the fact of the stares. Again, everyone was staring at the two of them, either in a surprised way or in a completely confused manner. It wasn't until the new student bumped into the senior did she come back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry!" said the junior timidly.

"Hey, no worries, but this where we part ways."

The pink haired girl looked at the door before meeting again with hazel colored eyes.

"Well, thank you for showing me the way. I probably would've been late had it not been for you."

"No problem, Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong Bonnibel is an adorable name, but I think I'm gonna call you Bonnie, is that okay?"

"Yeah.. yeah that's fine!" said the younger girl with a bit of excitement in her voice followed by shy smile.

The final bell chimed alerting all students that they had only a minute left to get to their classes, the Abadeer girl pulled her strap to tighten her backpack around her shoulder before speaking again.

"I guess I better get going, but would you mind if I annoyed you a bit longer after this class too?"

"Annoy me? You don't annoy me."

The senior gave a toothy grin showing off her sharp canines before walking backwards and speaking, "so.. see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind some company." said Bonnibel as she tucked some hair behind her ear, suddenly a thought came to her, "wait! What's your name!"

"It's Marceline!" called out the senior before she entered her own class.

_'Marceline.. Marceline Abadeer.. making at least one acquaintance on my first day isn't bad I must admit_._'_ thought the girl with a smile before turning into her next class.

"Oh, how may I help you?" asked the teacher kindly.

"My name is Bonnibel Blythe, I'm the new student in your class." said junior with a confident smile as she handed over her schedule.

* * *

**So.. what did you guys think? I'm sure the whole high school AU has been done so many times over, but I thought why not give it a shot for myself? Gimme some love or critiques in the reviews and let me know! **


	2. The Fourth Day Part I

Bonnibel was again surprised by the time her lunch hour had rolled to a start on her fourth day. Normally she's used to eating lunches by herself for the first few weeks and not having anyone to talk to. Yet, she met two girls in her history class who found her "cool enough" to actually sit with them at lunch. One was even so bold to say that she was "like cool enough to actually be seen with them, but still not as cool to actually be like at their rank in the school's social latter".

She didn't argue with the one who actually said it as she normally would have had someone talked to her like that. This was only her fourth day after all and she couldn't be picky about who to be friends with or not just yet.

The one whom she assumed played the 'Alpha' or 'Queen Bee' role within the group of friends was a girl named, Luella Sadie Prink, but everyone just called her 'LSP' for the most part. Luella was a rather short girl, apple shaped body, a bit heavier voice than most girls, dyed purple curls that never seemed to lose their bounce, and finally very bright yellow star shaped earrings that stood out like a sore thumb.

The second she accounted for as the 'Beta' or 'Second in Command' was a shyer girl by the name of Talasi Tabar. She was short as well, even shorter than Luella. She had dirty bond hair that was parted perfectly down the middle of her scalp, her eyes squinted behind her thick framed glasses most of the time until she actually adjusted to her environment, she strangely wore a green turtle neck and a turtle back pack, and was a bit slower on actually talking.

Luella and Talasi were quite the pair she had to admit, never before had she befriended two girls who were so into.. well.. just about everything a typical high school girl 'should' be into. That's what really separated Bonnibel from the rest of the girls in her previous schools. That's what **always **separated her from the rest. Honestly, she didn't care much for normal girl talk. She didn't care who was the hottest member of a famous boy band, she didn't care when the newest make up products were going to be released, she didn't care about what happened on that one show last night when that guy totally made out with another girl and didn't bother to tell his other girlfriend he had cheated, she didn't care about going out that weekend and like totally finding the cutest dress to wear the following week. No. Those things weren't at the top of her priority list, what WAS at the moment however was learning more from her book, 'The Interpretation of Dreams' written by an older gentlemen named Sigmund Freud. It wasn't until she heard a chair being skidded across the tiles beside her did she finally free her eyes from the letters in front of her.

"God, Bonnibel. Don't you like ever stop reading?" asked Luella with a confused expression.

"I do," began Bonnie as she took another sip of her water and turning her attention back to her book, "I'm just really focused on what's going in the book more."

"Yeah, Talasi used to be the same." said the girl dully as she pointed to her friend.

"Oh, yes. LSP used to have to take my books away in order for me to get my act together, it really isn't cool to read when you don't have to." admitted Talasi as she blinked a few times.

"That's all fine and dandy for you two, but I particularly would like to finish this section on somatic sources of dreams before-"

Suddenly laughter could be heard approaching the table, the two other girls waved down the source of the noise and the pink haired girl went back to her book as if the conversation had never happened. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, it's just again, normal high schooler stuff never interested her in the least bit.

"Who is this?" spoke a voice.

"This is Bonnibel Blythe, she's like totes legit." said LSP.

"In english?" came another voice.

"What Luella is trying to say is, she's cool."

"Oh! Well, hello there Bonnibel! I'm Finn!"

Blue eyes again ascended up from the text to see where the voice came from. Before her stood a young boy, probably no more than 13 or 14 years old. He had rather shaggy blonde hair which she assumed was always untamed considering the white beanie that hung from his blue cut off shorts, he also wore a light blue shirt which matched his eyes.

She gave an internal sigh before marking her page and finally putting down her book, she glanced up at him with a sweet smile before she actually spoke.

"Hey, Finn. Nice to meet you."

The young freshman grew a deep blush upon his cheeks as he finally saw his acquaintance for the first time, his mouth even hung open just a bit as he stammered on his words.

"I.. I.. uh... I..."

Bonnibel watched as the shorter girl next to him nudged his ribcage, she couldn't help but smile at the look she gave the boy. It almost read something between 'don't just stare you idiot!' and 'would you like a napkin to wipe the drool off your chin there?'. The girl beside him had red hair cut into a bob, she had brown eyes, she wore an orange and white baseball t-shirt, red shorts, but the girl seemed to have a feminine charm to her tomboyish exterior. Something that not many girls could actually pull off in the pink haired girl's opinion.

"I swear he can normally speak, I guess he must be in love." teased the younger girl with a raspy voice.

"I-I am not!"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down, Romeo, I was just joking. My name's Fiamma, but just call me Fia."

"Hello, Fia."

"And I'm Jake!" said the taller boy standing next to Fia.

Jake was of a light heavyweight class, he had a nice smile and unlike Finn had short blonde hair. He wore a yellow shirt with brown pants, his eyes were almost a black color, but it honestly complimented the way he looked. The only thing that was kind of a throw off to his style was his blonde balbo, but hey whatever made him happy.

"And this little lady next to me," began the older boy as he wrapped his arm around the girl next to him, "Is Lim Eun, but we all just call her Lady on account of how graceful she is."

"Jake!" responded the blushing 'Lady' in a heavy Korean accent as she pushed the boy lightly, she then turned to Bonnibel and gave a kind smile before speaking, "It's very nice to meet you." The older girl had long dirty blond hair as well that was kept up in a ponytail at the moment, she wore a tie dye sweatshirt and blue jean shorts to even out her attire.

"Likewise. I'm assuming you're in the same grade as me?"

"I am! I'm actually in a few of your classes as well."

"Really? How is it I've never noticed you before?"

"I'm a pretty quiet person honestly, that's probably why. I'm not one to talk to many people who can't hold an intellectual conversation with."

"I guess that makes two of us."

The two girls laughed as everyone sat down and began to eat their lunch. Lady and Bonnibel spoke of books and various other subjects, Jake along with Fia and Finn talked about the newest video games coming out on their BMO systems, and finally LSP and Talasi began to discuss that 'thing' that happened on last nights episode of some drama show. Everything seemed fine and dandy for Bonnibel, she was actually have a nice time talking to Lady and finding another friend, but what threw her off was the loud gasp in her ear and the grip on her arm.

"Ow! Hey What's g-"

"Oh. My. God! Look whose coming in!"

The entire table glanced over to the entrance of the cafeteria to see a taller, black haired boy whose arm was placed over the shoulder of a shorter blonde's, next came in four rather pale looking teenagers who were carrying on with their own conversation, and last, but not least, Marceline following close behind with a boy holding onto her hand. The young man had a rather blank and annoyed expression written across his face along with a very noticeable white Mohawk, he gave off the type of vibe that if you even asked a question he'd assume you were a complete idiot. Not someone Bonnibel honestly wanted get to know or even at all interested in talking to.

"God, Ash is so lucky!" began Luella as she sighed dreamily, "I wish I could like totally be the one to hold her hand."

"Whose?" questioned Bonnibel.

"Like who else? Mar-"

"Hey, Bonnie!" a voice came.

The group looked up and noticed the very senior whom LSP was gawking about only moments before, she gave a kind smile as she gazed at Bonnibel waiting for a reply.

"Oh! Hi, Marceline!"

"I didn't think I'd find you so easily at lunch already."

"Well, to be honest I didn't think I'd have anyone to sit with by now."

The two girls laughed a bit before Marceline motioned with her heads towards the boy standing next to her, "By the way this is my boyfriend, Ash."

"Sup?" was all the young man said as he nodded with his head, holding the same expression as before.

"Hello." responded the junior kinda blankly.

"As you can tell he's a REAL enthusiastic guy, huh?"

"C'mon Mar Mar. You just said you were going to say hi and we'd go." mentioned the older boy right in front of everyone.

"Ash, don't be rude, okay? Besides we've literally been standing here for ten seconds and already you're complaining."

"I'm complaining because I don't care AT ALL about underclassmen and neither should you, it's uncool."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Cool Guy. Didn't know you were an expert in the art of 'cool'."

"Can we just go already?"

"Just go, alright? God. You're worse than half the girls at this school." said Marceline as she released the hand that held hers immediately.

"I'M WORSE? Ha. Don't make me laugh, besides half of the girls at this school wouldn't even know cool if it bit them AND half of them aren't dating a guy like me."

"And THAT HALF is lucky right about now."

"Pfft. Whatever. Just grab me a sandwich before you come to sit down, alright? Later, weenies." said the boy as he waved over his shoulder.

"I swear. Do I have 'housewife' written on my forehead or something? Jeez," began the senior as she shook her head. She then looked back over to the pink haired girl and smiled again, "Sorry about that. When you date someone for a year you two kinda tend to act like a married couple at some point."

"Yeah, I like totally agree." said Luella before anyone else had a chance to speak.

Just before the older girl could get a word out, a hand ruffled her hair before pulling her into a hardened hug.

"C'mon, sis. What have I told you? You can't pick on kids for lunch money anymore!"

"Marshall, would it kill you to at least be nice to her for a day?" asked the short blonde girl to the boy with a smirk. The girl standing beside Marceline had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes just like Finn. She even wore the same style of clothing as the younger boy, but instead of shorts she wore a skirt and thigh high stockings, instead of a beanie she had a white hood attached to her blue baseball shirt. She also had a tomboyish attitude, but also a very feminine charm about herself like Fia.

"Yeah, LITTLE BROTHER." stated Marceline as she bumped her brothers gut.

"Okay, just because you beat me out of the womb doesn't make you better than me!" joked the young man. Upon second glance the pink haired junior noticed how similar Marceline and Marshall actually looked. He had short shaggy black hair, that day he wore a short sleeve gray plaid shirt with a black undershirt, dark gray jeans, and finally red shoes to finish it off. He also had tan colored skin and hazel eyes like his sister. Now that she really looked, she would've assumed that they were twins.

"I'm not completely better than you! I'm just better than you by 10 minutes and 45 seconds is all!" laughed the senior as she and her brother avoided swift attacks to each other. And her assumption was right.

"I swear. So, how's my favorite cousin doing?" asked the blonde towards Finn.

"I'm great! Thanks again for letting Marshall look over my homework the other day, Fionna. He was right with every single problem I got wrong!"

"No problem! He may be a lazy bum, but he's good when it comes to math!"

"And this bum has a sidekick bum whose good in history for anyone who cares!" stated Marshall as he held his sisters head.

"Come on, Marshall! Let go!" struggled the older twin as she tried to release her head.

"Only if you say the secret password."

"Marshall! We're almost 18! Do I REALLY have to say it?"

"You know you do!"

The sister sighed before speaking, "Marshall Lee Oliver Abadeer is the coolest twin ever and I, Marceline Olivia Abadeer, cannot to compare to his righteousness."

"And?"

"...and his taste in music."

"Thank you!"

Finally the younger twin let Marceline go before receiving a smack to the back of his head, as Marceline tried her best to fix her hair she began to speak again and point towards her friends.

"By the way, Bonnie, this is my brother Marshall and his girlfriend Fionna, she's Finn's cousin like she said. Over at the table is Wendy, Boo and Boo, and Georgy. Of course you met my dingus, Ash."

Bonnibel gave a small laugh before speaking, "Nice to meet the both of you."

"Nice to meet you as well," spoke Fionna with a smile, "but we better go and get our food before lunch finishes. Two certain people have band practice after school and tend to get a bit irritable with each other if they don't eat."

"To be fair, Marceline started the last fight at the studio."

"I did not! You pushed me during recording and you know it!"

"I told you I didn't!"

As the two twins began to wander towards the lunch line, Fionna gave a small wave goodbye to her cousin and the new junior before following close behind. Bonnibel waved back and proceeded to eat her sandwich only to almost choke on it when Luella grabbed her suddenly.

"What are you doing!?" coughed the girl as she covered her mouth.

"YOU KNOW MARCELINE!?"

"What!?"

"DO. YOU. KNOW HER. YES OR NO." LSP's eyes danced about in amazement.. or maybe that was actually obsession.

"Huh? I mean.. yes and no?"

"Yes OR no!"

"Both? I don't know! She's in one of my classes! She's like my acquaintance! We only met when I first came here, so are we friends? Not exactly. Do I know her? Yes. If that answers your question." responded Bonnibel as she finally was able to chew her food thoroughly.

Luella suddenly started saying 'oh my god' uncontrollably before letting go of the pink haired girl. The junior glanced over to Fia and Lady before speaking to them.

"Is this normal?"

"It's normal for her." said Lady as she watched LSP.

"How?"

"Luella has had a major crush on Marceline since like.. the sixth grade. She goes to her shows, invites her to parties, the whole nine yards, yet she's never managed to sit down and actually talk to her." explained Fia.

"I have so talked to her!" LSP suddenly said in annoyance.

"You made small talk with her after a show and almost freaked when she just patted your back..." said Talasi in honesty.

"Oh, whatever! That still counts as something! I just wish I would've asked Marceline out before Ash did..."

"You really like her, huh?" questioned the newest addition to the group as she looked at the 'Queen Bee'.

"Yes! And that's why I have a little job for you." said Luella as she gave a devilish smirk towards Bonnibel.

"Excuse me what"

* * *

**A/N: IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS D: I had this finished but considering a convention is coming up I'm rushing to get my cosplays done in time! I'm going to be posting this one up and possibly another chapter if not by tonight tomorrow night to tide you over while I continue to work on my outfits. I feel like this isn't the best 'introduction' so to speak chapter I've ever done, but then again I'm still getting a feel of how I really want this story done. So while you guys read this I will be continuing forth and writing the second part to this chapter. Okay? ;3; please don't hate me. How about so reviews? Maybe? No? Okay.**


	3. The Fourth Day Part II

"Do I seriously have to do this?" questioned the newer student as LSP and Talasi walked with her to her next class.

"Yes! This plan is a sure thing! There's no way it could possibly fail!" said a very excited Luella.

"So you think if I, by some off chance, get Marceline to hang out with 'me' more she'll automatically assume that you want to get to know her better and make your move?"

"That's it!"

"...Oh no, yeah. There's no way a plan like this could back fire at all." said Bonnibel sarcastically.

"Just do it. Besides I said if it actually worked I'd owe you one!"

The pink hair girl sighed as she stood outside the door of her home economics class with her arms crossed as she stared at her new 'friends'.

"You should know this isn't my sort of 'thing'."

"It may not be, but you have a better chance to lure Marceline in than LSP." said Talasi as she pushed her glasses up.

"Shut up! Listen, just follow the plan and it'll all work out okay, girl?"

Bonnibel gave a dry chuckle before turning towards her door, "Whatever you say."

She softly closed the door behind her as she thought about this so-called 'plan' of Luella's. It's not as if she's been purposely acting so rude towards her acquaintances, it's just she doesn't like and/or care for idiotic things such as these. Again, another thing she never really cared for. Had she herself ever gotten into a relationship, or even liked someone for that matter, she wouldn't act all love drunk and mushy when it came down to it. Sure, she's been asked out before and sure, she's known many people to actually have a crush on her. Sometimes from both sexes, but those people never really caught her interest. So, for her new 'friend' to ask such a favor of her was a big deal.

"I swear.. how did I manage to get myself wrapped up in a plot like this?" she questioned to herself as she laid her head on the desk.

She could hear the finally bell ring over the intercom as well as the feet of a few passing students making their way to their desks. She could hear the heels of her teacher walking in slowly before her voice spoke up.

"Hello, class." said the kind elderly woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Tree Trunks." said the class in unison.

Bonnibel finally lifted her head and rested her chin upon her palm and looked blankly at the board before her. The only thing on her mind was this stupid plan, she couldn't believe they actually forced her into doing it for their own selfish gain. Honestly, how dumb could this plan be? It's not as if Marceline is just gonna come strolling by and walk in wanting to- suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, Ms. Abadeer. How can I help you?" questioned the teacher with a smile.

The senior pulled on her back pack strings as she handed the woman a piece of paper, "Class transfer. Orders from the top."

"Class transfer? But weren't you in my class last year?"

"No ma'am. That was my brother, Marshall."

"Oh! No wonder he used to get so mad when I called him Marceline."

"I have to say you were an influence on him when he finally decided to cut his hair." laughed the dark haired girl.

"Oh, well. As you know this class is double seating and requires a lot of partner work."

"I do."

"Please, pick a partner and a seat. I'll be sure to look at this before the class is over and write you in the book."

"You got it, Mrs. T T"

Hazel eyes scanned the room for a place to sit, there were several empty seats next to several girls and boys who seemed almost a bit anxious to have the senior sit next to them, but there was only one seat that truly caught her eye. Her black shoes scrapped against the tiles as her hand reached out to knock on the hard wooded, double seater desk. Bonnibel honestly couldn't believe it. She chose the seat next to hers.

"Hey. This seat taken?" asked Marceline with a smirk.

"No."

"Awesome."

The older girl dropped her backpack onto the floor next to her feet and brushed her bangs out of her hair. Bonnie still couldn't believe it. Of all the classes, of all the times, of all the girls to sit by, it all ended up with her. She honestly didn't mind it, she did like talking to the senior a lot, but it was all still baffling to her that this was all actually happening.

"Hey" whispered Marceline as she nudged the junior.

"Do you ever say anything other than 'hey' to me when you wanna talk?" whispered the girl back.

"I could say princess."

"Don't push it." smirked the junior as she sat back.

Marceline chuckled before scooting a bit closer to the pink haired girl, "guess what."

"What?"

"Even if you had a partner they would've been shit out of luck."

"And why is this?"

"I would've told them to beat it."

"And you believe someone would listen to you?"

"Well, yeah. Almost everyone does."

"For you information, not everyone will. Prime example; me. I wouldn't just 'beat it' if you told me to."

"Who ever said I would've told you to leave?"

Bonnibel cocked an eyebrow as her smile grew, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were almost flirting with me, Ms. Abadeer."

"Way to be confident, what makes you assume?"

"Someone who wanted to be friends don't say things like that."

"Well I'm playing in a whole new game you don't know about."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you assume that I don't know how this works?"

"Cause I've never seen someone blush so quickly."

Bonnibel's confidence was swiped clean as she put her hands to her face and sure enough should could feel heat radiating from her cheeks. She then slightly turned her face away and crossed her arms.

_'How is this even possible!?' _thought the girl to herself, _'**I** don't blush! I **never**_ _blush! Yet she's managed to make me blush so easily when we first met and now! I don't understand!'_

Suddenly she felt a tap against her foot, she glanced over to her new partner who motioned for a paper that laid out on the table in front of them. Scribbled on it were some words, she leaned forward and brought the paper closer for her to read.

**By the way, you were almost right.**

Was all the paper said. It took some time for her to realize what she was almost right about, but as she was about to turn to talk to her friend once again, a paper was being passed back to her. She grabbed the stack, took a sheet, and continued it down the way behind her. She reached over into her backpack and quickly took out a pen, normally she would've been taking notes or paying attention to what was going on, but these were one of those rare exceptions. After writing down what she needed to, she swiped the paper to her left, and Marceline sat up to read what was written.

_By the way, thanks for pointing out my blushing. Jerk._

The senior couldn't help but smile before she wrote again on the paper and slid it back to the girl so she could read it.

**It's not a bad thing. Take it as a compliment Jesus :p**

Bonnibel could feel her blush get deeper, but she tried her best to hide it while she replied and passed the paper back.

_A compliment? How could that be taken as a__ compliment?_

Soon their conversation just continued going on, back and forth, through their own written words.

**Cause you're cuter when you blush.**

_Would you stop that!? Besides! You have a boyfriend,__ remember!?_

**Doesn't mean I always like** **him.**  
_  
Didn't you just tell me earlier that you two have been together for a__ year?_

**We have, but things aren't** **perfect.**

_Well.. do they have to_ _be?_

**No. I mean..trust me I'm normally not one to open about my relationships or what goes on at all, but I feel like I can be open with you. I'm sorry if this seems like I'm dumping this all on you at once and honestly so suddenly, but I'm really not happy anymore. Ash is just.. he's a jerk. Not like me jerk, I mean an actual jerk. He used to be nice and all that, but lately.. I just.. I don't know. I feel like I don't love him anymore or that I could love him anymore. I don't want you to think that me kinda flirting with you is just something that doesn't matter, by the way. You're honestly a cute girl and you're cool and I want to get to know you better, I just.. I don't know I'm rambling now. Again, I'm sorry for dumping this all on you at one time, it isn't fair. I swear I'm normally not like this at all, it isn't who I** **am..**

_Then who are you? You're not dumping this all on me at once, I don't mind being an open ear to those who need it.. I guess I just want to get a better understanding of who you are too. So, again, who are__ you?_

It took quite some time for Marceline to actually reply. She sat there with the paper in front of her and tried her best to figure out how to respond. It wasn't until right before the bell rang when the senior replied. She quickly packed her stuff and headed out the door suddenly to her next class without another word. Bonnibel put her things away, grabbed the paper, and glanced down at it as she made her way to the door. A few answers were actually written. All of them scribbled out, but still legible.

**- A student**  
**- A nobody  
- A rebel without a cause  
**

Finally at the bottom of the page a clear answer was written and something she could finally understand.

**A kid who just really loves music.**

Bonnibel had heard people refer to themselves as many things in their life times to her, but for some reason this answer felt a bit more honest to her than anything else she had ever heard. She then heard footsteps approaching beside her and she quickly hid the paper, when she glanced up she saw it was Talasi and Luella. She plastered the best smile she could as they finally met up with her.

"So, we like saw Marceline enter your class! Did you two talk?" asked Luella excitedly.

"Yeah, we did." said Bonnibel with a calm tone.

"And?"

The pink haired girl shrugged as she headed towards her next class, "Not much was said. Maybe next time."

The two girls followed close behind discussing the plan for 'next time' as they all walked to their next classes. Every so often, Bonnibel would pipe in a few words when asked questions or opinions, but she wasn't paying much attention. The words exchanged between her and the older girl still played out through her head, she hadn't had a deep conversation like that with someone in a long time and for it to happen so suddenly still kind of took her back a bit. As she rounded a corner with her two acquaintances close behind she saw Marceline and Ash arguing.

"What's wrong with you? You were fine earlier!" he said as he looked at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"Look, I have a lot on my mind right now, alright? I think you could respect that."

"You know I do babe, you just gotta let me in once in a while." said the boy as he tried to get closer only to be pushed away quickly.

"Maybe I'm tired of letting you in."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"No I'm not fucking kidding you! I said I didn't want you touch me. I don't want anyone to touch me right now, alright?"

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, Mar."

"Then so be it, I'm a bitch, Ash. But if you don't remember when we met, I never said I wasn't a bitch." she pushed the boy aside and continued to walk to her class.

She didn't even notice the junior standing there watching the whole scene play out, but Bonnibel did notice the stress Marceline was under. Somehow though, she felt like that was partly her fault.

* * *

***Two Months Later***

Through repeated failed attempts for LSP to get to talk to Marceline, Luella had basically given up. She had even managed to bump into the senior in the hall way at one point, but again failed to keep a steady conversation with her flowing. She tried to talk about music - none of their tastes matched, she tried to talk about instruments - she didn't know a single thing about instruments, she tried to talk about movies - Luella isn't big into horror, she even tried talking about shoes - that's where Marceline knew nothing. And finally the dark hair girl gave a 'I'll see you later' kind of goodbye and left the junior.

"I just don't think it's ever going to happen." said a rather upset LSP as she laid her head against her desk.

The three girls sat in their last period class and waited for the bell to ring, Bonnibel of course was the only one still doing her work instead of socializing.

"Don't worry, girl! It's sure to happen! You just gotta keep trying!" said Talasi as she patted her best friend's back.

"Ugh! If it was sure to happen it would've happened by now!"

"I just say, let things come as they may." said Bonnibel as she turned a page in her book.

"Come as they wha?" replied LSP genuinely confused.

Bonnie sighed before pushing up her glasses and looking at her friend, "Come as they may. It's basically like just let things fall into place."

"Yeah, like I'll ever get an opportunity like that!"

Finally the bell rang and all of the students packed up their belongings. The three friends left together and began to discuss whether or not they should go back to someones house to study or go to that new cafe that was built down the street from the school when suddenly a rather large crowd was huddled by the courtyard.

"Oh my god, a fight! Let's go!" Luella exclaimed as she pushed Talasi and Bonnibel forward.

The three girls managed to push their way into the circle and witness who was actually arguing. It was Ash and Marceline.

"Fuck you, Ash! I didn't ask to be put on the spot like this! I swear you just like the attention!"

"Oh, I just like the attention? You were the one who started yelling in the first place!"

"Because you weren't listening! Because you never listen!"

"What's going on?" Talasi asked another student.

"Marceline is breaking up with Ash!"

Bonnibel over heard and glanced at her friend and hoping she was okay.

"I bet you're just so quick to throw away relationships when they aren't going your way! That's the reason you can never keep one!"

"I can't keep them because I always pick to be with assholes like you!"

"Well then I feel sorry for the other people you've dated!"

"Whatever! Just come by my house later alright? I still have a bunch of your shit I'm sick of looking at." Marceline turned to leave when suddenly Ash spoke up.

"And I still have your virginity!"

Marceline stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the crowd 'Ooh!' and other murmurs going about. She clenched her fists tightly and her jaw tightened. She turned back around and gave a deep huff before a smirk came on her face to match Ash's.

"Oh? I didn't know anyone would count the five minutes of you squirming around as sex! Sorry to break it to you, but I don't count you anything more than a two pump chump!"

As clear as day you could see the young man's ego crumble and crash all around him, his smirk soon faded as he gazed down onto the floor. Marceline now stood in all her glory as people began to laugh at her ex boyfriend. Suddenly, he made a move and threw an article of clothing down that he had in his backpack. It was an older white shirt and she reached down to pick it up.

"By the way, you left your shirt in my car after you blew me this past weekend." Ash announced, his pride back on top as he watched the girl pick up the shirt.

Marceline looked at the shirt and suddenly disgust grew on her face, she glanced up at the young man and turned the shirt around to show him the clothing.

"I'm sorry, but since when is my name Jaime?"

"What?"

"On the collar it says the name Jaime. If you planned on keeping the fact that you cheated on me a secret, next time try picking up a shirt that's actually mine."

"Shit.."

Marceline threw down the shirt and proceeded to leave the circle. Everyone watched the young man exit with the walk of shame out to the parking lot, there wasn't a single person not gossiping about what was going on. The only one who didn't stay to actually talk though was Bonnibel. She went after Marceline to make sure she was alright. She entered a building and glanced down every hallway looking to see if she could actually find the girl. It wasn't until she heard banging that she actually did. She turned a left and saw the senior punching a set of lockers and creating rather large dents in them.

"Marceline! Stop!" Bonnibel cried out as she dropped her books.

Her smaller hands grabbing on to the bruised ones as she managed to get her friend to stop. She could feel the older girl shaking, her head lowered, but she didn't bother to look at the junior. Bonnibel glanced down and looked at the swollen hands and rubbed them gently, she didn't know much about what happened, but she could at least help her friend out. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her cold water bottle and placed it to the red, warm skin. Marceline finally manged to turn around and place her body weight against the now permanently damaged metal.

"This won't help much, but it'll at least help the swelling for right now." said Bonnibel quietly.

"How do you know.."

"I have a brother, he used to play football. I'd have to wrap up his injuries every now and again.."

The two girls stayed silent as the junior did all that she could to help the older girl's hands. They could hear distant footsteps of other students leaving as well as some teachers who managed to get their work done in time for an early evening. Bonnibel would glance up at the girl sometimes, she could see hazel eyes glancing back at hers before she looked back down. After a few more minutes, the pink haired girl put down the water bottle and felt the girls knuckles.

"Well, you're lucky. You didn't manage to break or fracture anything even though you were punching pretty hard. I'd just try to see if you can exercise your hands for a bit when you get home and if they keep hurting ice them and call your d-"

Suddenly, Bonnibel was cut off as a pair of warm lips met with hers. She was honestly speechless and frozen, the older girls lips left hers momentarily. Hazel eyes glanced down into blue ones before their lips met again. Bruised hands cupped the soft face gently while smaller hands clenched onto an older band t-shirt. The junior, after some time, began to kiss back and closed her eyes tightly as a blush formed against her cheeks. The kiss wasn't deep, but there was a spark there, definitely something special. Finally, they both pulled away.

The two stared at each other for a few more moments, what brought them back to reality was another teacher leaving their room to go home. Marceline bent down and picked up Bonnibel's books before reaching into her back pocket for her keys.

"Need a ride home?"

The pink haired girl just nodded and followed behind her friend out of the hallway and out to the parking lot. She didn't know what to think or do at the moment, all she knew is she was ready for a long nap.

* * *

The black car pulled up in front of the empty Blythe house. The two girls had remained quiet on the drive and not a single word was said, the senior didn't even turn on the radio as she cruised through the streets. Bruised hands finally turned off the engine and the friends just sat there. Neither knew what to say or how to react to one another. They hadn't known each other that long and neither did something as bold as that before. Finally, Marceline got of the car and walked around the front. Bonnibel watched and gathered her books and backpack together, she was surprised to see the older girl open her door for her so politely.

"Thank you." she said quietly as she stepped out.

The black haired girl pushed her bangs back and sat on the hood of her car with her hands in her pockets, the junior stood a few feet away with her eyes glued to her books and weight shifted onto her right leg. They knew someone had to say something, but the thing was - what?

Bonnibel felt a hand reach out and pull her closer, Marceline stood at full height and rested their foreheads together. The shorter girl could feel her heart race pick up and a blush growing on her cheeks and ears.

"Can.. Can I kiss you again?" asked the senior.

Blue eyes looked up and the mood stayed calm. Again, a bruised hand cupped a soft cheek and lips met in a sweet and soft kiss. Both girls responding quicker than they had before. When they pulled away Bonnibel gave a sigh.

"That wasn't how I pictured my first kiss.."

"Wait.. That was your first kiss?"

The shorter girl nodded, "Congratulations."

"Are you being sarcastic or actually congratulating me?"

"A little of both."

The senior gave a light chuckle as she scratched the back of her neck, "Well then thank you, might I say you're an excellent kisser?"

"You may." joked Bonnibel.

The two stayed quiet again for a few more moments, the only sounds being heard were of passing cars, people riding their bikes, or birds chirping up above. The younger girl decided it was time for her to go inside and do her homework, but just as she turned to leave a hand lightly stopped her.

"Wait."

Bonnibel turned and looked at her friend, "Yeah?"

"I mean.. Well.. I.."

"You..?"

Marceline sighed before fidgeting with her nails, "I know this is kinda sudden to say considering I just got out of a relationship.."

"Uh huh.."

"I was wondering if maybe.. I don't know.. would you wanna do something sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date or asking me to hang out?"

The senior blushed a bit before meeting blue eyes, "A-A date..?"

The pink haired girl bit her inner lip as she pondered her response, she walked closer the senior and gave a smile, "No."

Marceline was rather surprised, "No?"

"No."

* * *

**A/N: Oh! A first kiss and a reject? Dang these two girls need to get it together! I'm feeling on a roll lately so I may even work on the next chapter while you guys read this.. who knows? Maybe I'll have that one up tomorrow night too! I'm really trying to get as much as I can out to you guys in between working on my cosplays (which are almost done ah ha!) So how about some hate for that ending? ;D**


	4. Being The Good Friend

The next day the junior stood in front of her gym locker mirror, bobby pins in between her teeth as she fixed her bun. She wasn't quite sure who over heard the two girls or whether Marceline told someone, but the news of the older Abadeer twin getting rejected spread through the campus like wild fire. She couldn't walk into a single class that day without hearing someone talking about it. Even now as she fixed her hair she could hear a few girls behind her talking about what had happened.

"You're joking!" exclaimed one girl.

"I'm serious!" said another.

"Do you know how they rejected her?" questioned one.

"I heard that they plain flat out said 'you're not my type, buzz off'."

Bonnibel couldn't help but chuckle softly as she continued to listen, she didn't think she was that harsh when she rejected the older girl.

"And no one knows who it was?!" asked a girl.

"No one at all. They're like some sort of mystery person!"

As another bobby pin was put into the pink hair and set into place, her smile grew a little deeper. She wasn't a mystery person, she wasn't some person of the night whose beauty and charm stole the heart of the senior, she wasn't some jerk who thought that the girl wasn't good enough for her, she wasn't someone older who couldn't be with the girl, but that's how people thought her out to be whenever they gossiped about the subject. She was just a girl who, being the person she was, rejected the older girl for two main reasons.

1. A friend of hers has had a crush on the senior for a long time and wants to be with her.

and

2. She wasn't going to be someones rebound. If Marceline wanted to actually be with her, she had to prove that she would be more than just a fluke. That there was actually something there worth trying for.

It's not that Bonnibel thought highly of herself and demanded a whole lot, she was just very cautious when it came down to romance. She's always been that way. She's not willing to jump into something unless someone shows her it's actually worth pursuing, she's never had her heart broken or been in a relationship for that matter, but she wasn't one to let her down walls so easily either. That's just who she was.

She put the last bobby pin in her hair, sprayed some perfume on, grabbed her backpack, and headed towards the doors. She knew lunch was going to be interesting, but she was lucky enough to have history right before. She had a chance to only settle in mild gossiping before the entire school had a chance to sit down and talk about it.

Finally, the bell rang. Bonnibel wasted no time rushing off to her next class, she pushed past other students as she rushed to her locker. Upon arriving, she held her lock in her hands and turned left once, then right once, finally another left landing on the number 12, and the lock popped open. The junior suddenly stopped as she opened her locker, she wasn't sure why she was rushing herself when she knew she had a few moments left until her class actually started. Maybe it was the fear of actually seeing her friend? She wasn't quite sure.

She herself knew she didn't let her friend down so hard yesterday, but maybe the gossip was finally catching up on her. After she had said no Marceline did question it for a bit, but she didn't push anything when she decided to leave. They hugged and the senior just left. It wasn't like what everyone was making it out to be. She didn't tell the senior to 'buzz off' or 'I can't love you my darling because blah blah blah'. She just simply said 'No.' and when questioned she just said 'there are reasons it's not meant to be the way you want it to be.'

She could somehow feel guilt rising in the pit of her stomach. Bonnibel knew herself that she was _possibly _developing feelings towards the older girl, she wasn't ruling that out, but she knew it couldn't happen. She knew she had to be the good friend and back off, she knew LSP had deep feelings towards her friend and that she shouldn't even be thinking about having any sort of romantic feeling as well. She hated how science has yet to figure how to fully get rid of emotions such as these, but she knew she could fight them off as best as she could. She grabbed her notebook and decided to head off to class, at least rest her head for a bit.

When she turned however, after closing her locker, she bumped into something rather hard and ended up dropping her notebook.

"I'm so sorry about that I didn't mean to-"

When she looked up, it was the very senior she was trying her best to avoid. Her eyes a bit darker than usual and her expression a bit tired, but still the older girl was nice enough to bend down and pick up her friend's notebook before handing it over.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The two girls stood there awkwardly as other students passed by, neither knew what to say once again, they didn't want to make the situation any worse. So, Bonnibel thought, why not make small talk and see where it goes from there? She glanced down at her friend's hands and found the perfect topic.

"I see you bandaged up your hands like I said to."

Marceline pulled her hand up and balled it into a fist before smirking, "Yeah. Ya know, gotta follow the doctors orders."

"Does it hurt at all?"

"Just a bit. I still managed to get some practice in before they actually started to hurt yesterday. Got some good recordings done too."

"How long did you play?"

"About six hours?"

"SIX HOURS!?"

"Woah.. did I do something incredibly stupid or incredibly awesome?" chuckled the dark haired girl.

"Something incredibly stupid! I told you to relax them and stretch them out! Did you at least ice them?!"

"Bonnie, calm down.. I iced them before I went to bed.. Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit jumpy today.."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just stressed out because I have a test coming up, I have an essay due tomorrow, and I-"

Bonnibel felt soft bandaged hands on her shoulders before calming down and gazing into softer hazel eyes.

"Are you sure this isn't about what happened yesterday or the rumors going around?"

The junior sighed before leaning against her locker, "It's not the rumors.."

"So, it's what happened..?"

"Just the part about you asking me out."

"You didn't mind the kiss?" asked the senior as she blushed a bit.

"I didn't mind it, but Marceline like I said I can't do that. I can't give you what you want."

"Can you at least really tell me why then? Saying 'just because it's complex' isn't really telling me why."

"Well, you see I-"

"BONNIE!" a deeper voice called out beside them.

Both girls turned to see Talasi and Luella making their way down the hall, Luella seeming to beam a little bright as she saw her crush actually talking to her friend. Bonnibel waved before standing at full height.

"Another time then I guess." said Marceline as she turned away and walked towards her class.

The pink haired girl wanted to reach other to her friend and apologize for being so rude, but as she saw the girl walk away she couldn't help but feel honestly a bit saddened. She knew she hurt her friend's feelings, she knew she was slightly hurting her own, but she knew she was doing the right thing and that's all that mattered. She turned to Luella and Talasi as they made their way closer, her slight frown turning into a fake smile as they walked into their own class.

"Girl were you like, totes talking to Marceline!? Putting in a good word for me?" nudged the curly haired girl as they took their seats.

"Something like that" said Bonnibel as she opened her notebook to her homework page.

"That's just perfect! Definitely good timing too considering I'm going to make my move." said LSP with a smug grin.

"Make your move?"

"Yeah! She's gonna ask Marceline to join us for movie night this Saturday!" said Talasi with a smile.

"T-This Saturday? Don't you think you're moving a bit too fast? I mean, she did just get out of a relationship."

"Which is why it's perfect timing to finally ask her to hang out with us! Marceline is a one of a kind girl, a lot of people have had her eye on her for a while so I have to act quick."

"I still think it's just a bit too soon.." said Bonnibel as she rested her chin upon her hand, she couldn't help but think about her friend.

"Oh please, she was the one who broke up with Ash so she's obviously ready for a new relationship with someone whose sophistication and charm can woo her in!"

"And who's that?" asked Talasi.

"ME YOU DINGUS!" said Luella before sighing dreamily, "who knows? Maybe it's meant to be. Maybe we'll cuddle together while watching a scary movie and she'll realize how well I fit into her arms, she'll pull me in closer by the end of the night and maybe ask for a kiss before she leaves."

"What do you think a kiss from her is like?"

"Soft." said Bonnibel unknowingly aloud before realizing her words and frantically trying to explain herself, "I-I MEAN OR SO SHE'S TOLD ME! You know how friends are, they can act stupid and show offy sometimes." she gave an awkward laugh as she stared at her friend.

"You know.. you're probably right.. I GOTTA GET THESE LIPS BABY BOTTOM SMOOTH SO I CAN SHOW HER I WANNA GIVE HER THESE LUMPS!" half joked Luella before pushing up her bra.

Talasi and Luella discussed more in depth about their movie night for this weekend while Bonnibel stared out the window. She did enjoy going to movie night at LSP's and having a good time with friends, but if she did accept, that would be her first real time hanging out with Marceline.. were they both ready to actually hang out after a small dent in their friendship?

* * *

As Bonnibel picked at her bowl of last night's dinner with her fork, she felt a bit distant from the rest her friends at lunch. Everyone around her was still talking about what happened and spread more rumors and lies about what they heard and who she was. She was being honest when she told her friend that it wasn't the rumors that bothered her, it was just how complex things were really becoming.

Lady, who had become her best friend in that short time, had asked her if she was fine earlier that lunch period. Although she lied perfectly, she felt a bit alone knowing she had no one to talk to about how she felt or what she should do. She tried her best last night to talk about what had happened to her younger sister, of course keeping it as simple as possible, her sister wasn't much help either. Though what did she expect from a six year old? An answer to solve her problems in a way that seemed reasonable was honestly shooting too high.

She finally took a bite of her food and began to relax a bit as she recalled her conversation with her younger sister, Goliad always seemed to know how to make her laugh when things got hard. She did appreciate that much from her sister, she did help her to get a good nights rest, but how she wished her sister was there now when Luella grabbed her arm excitedly.

"Oh my god, there she is!"

Blue eyes looked up to see Marceline and her group of friends walk in, the room which was once filling to the brim with voices became silent for a moment before more gossip was tossed around. From where the junior sat she could see clear as day her friend resting her head upon her arms against the table, she gave a guilty sigh before taking another bite of her food and trying her best to distract her mind with things that she should be concentrating on. It wasn't until Marceline had gotten up to get a soda did LSP make her move.

"Okay guys, wish me luck!"

Bonnibel watched as her friend walked over to her middle school - high school crush and talk a bit excitedly. The senior held kind of a distant expression as she listened to what the shorter girl had to say. Marceline cracked open her drink and nodded uncaring as she took a sip, her eyes looking everywhere else but at the underclassmen. Finally, something said caught the older girl's interest and she glanced down at Luella before speaking. The curly haired girl then pointed around her table and hazel eyes locked onto her friend's before glancing down and nodding a yes. Luella did her very best to contain her excitement before walking over to her table with a big smile. Blue eyes followed hazel colored ones still, their visual connection not breaking until the senior sat down and both turned away from each other.

"So?" asked Talasi with a smile.

"She said yes!"

"Who said yes to what?" asked Fia as she turned away from Finn trying to stuff a whole cheeseburger into his mouth.

"Marceline is going to be joining us this weekend at our movie night!"

"Awesome! We could always use a more movie variety in our choices besides watching The Lords of the Universe three times in a row!" said Jake as he looked at his younger brother.

"That's a great movie!" muffled out Finn as he still tried to put the food whole into his mouth.

"Anyways," Luella began before turning to Bonnibel, "so you'll be joining us right?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Of course not! You have to keep talking to Marceline and telling her how awesome I am and how we should date!"

"I'll try my best" said Bonnibel as she gave a weak smile before glancing over at her friend again who had managed to actually smile for the first time that day as she laughed at something her friend said.

She knew what she had to do. She knew she had to be the good friend and stay out of the way for Luella to finally get with Marceline. She knew she had to crush her own possible feelings and bury them deep within herself so they wouldn't interfere. She knew she could do all that and that way Saturday at their movie night things would be fine and everything would go back to normal.

At least that's what she was hoping for.

* * *

**A/N: You guys have no idea how many times I had to rewrite this chapter before I got it to this point. It's not long and there isn't a whole lot going on, but I'm hoping to at least get some Bubbline action into the next chapter because that's obviously what you guys want right? Like WHO READS THE ACTUAL STORIES LOL. Idk I'm being dumb at the moment because I'm hungry and tired and it's like almost six in the morning where I am. ANYWHO~ lets get some hate into that review box huh?**


	5. Movie Night

**A/N: Hey guys.. soo... um... I can see I'm a bit late.. BUT I CAN EXPLAIN. I ended up taking part in this comic book development project by an author in California who saw my work and wanted me to design her characters for her and create the book together so that became a bit time consuming. The other excuse was because of the Kill La Kill ending.. I'M SORRY I'M STILL TRYING TO GET OVER IT. UGGGHHHHHH. Okay anyways I'll try my best to have the following chapter of this up A LOT sooner than this one. Without further delay, enjoy (:**

* * *

****_Marceline kissed feverishly down Bonnibel's neck as her hand snaked it's way into her shorts, the younger girl did her best to keep her moans as quiet as possible by clinging tightly onto her friend and muffling her voice against her gray hooded jacket. Finally she could feel cool hands rubbing against her outer lips, softly but still rough enough to relieve some of the built up pressure that the younger girl had to endure before._

_"M-Marceline.. we.." she gasped, "we can't.." her grip became tighter against the fabric._

_"We can."_

_"N-No.. Luella.."_

_The senior finally pulled down the girls shorts and underwear before placing her upon the bedroom dresser and kissing her inner thighs. The younger girl clenching onto her friend's hand as she tried to cover herself up, she felt a smirk against her leg._

_"There's no reason to be shy now, Bonnie." said the dark haired girl as she kissed the soft thighs again._

_"I.. We can't! We really can't! Luella likes you and I've never done this kind of thing before!"_

_"Luella isn't the one I want," began the older girl as she kissed her lovers hand and smooth mound gently, "you are. You know I only have feelings for you and want to be with you."_

_"Yes, b-but I-"_

_"I promise I'll be gentle."_

_"B-But I-"_

_Finally, Marceline glided her tongue along the soft, moist slit and kissed the girls clit. Bonnibel clasped her hands over her mouth, trying her best not to cry loudly. She watched as the senior again glided her tongue gently long her womanhood and gave that signature grin she was so fond of._

_"Just relax, I promise it'll feel a lot better when you do."_

_The younger girl nodded as she wrapped her hands into the black mane before her, she closed her eyes and felt the tongue move against her again. She whimpered as her grip became tighter and her eyes closed shut, her toes curled as her breathing became heavier. As Marceline began to suck on her clit she could feel calloused fingers rubbing gently against her entrance, finally the mouth released her to speak for a moment._

_"Ready?" asked the blushing senior as she glanced up at her lover._

_Bonnibel nodded before feeling a finger make it's way into her, all the way to the second knuckle and finally curving into the right set of nerves. She gasped to let out a loud groan, but was caught off guard with a pair of lips against hers. She kissed the older girl passionately as she felt the finger beginning to rock in and out of her, their lips parting and their foreheads resting together. The junior gripped tightly onto her crush's forearm and bucked her hips in time with the hand that was pleasing her. She could feel a warm breath next to her ear as the hand moved faster._

_In the older girls tone of voice she could tell that smirk had reappeared before she spoke, "That's my girl."_

* * *

Bonnibel gasped loudly as she sat up in her bed. A thin layer of sweat had worked its way across her body as she could feel a blush against her cheeks, she panted hard as she looked around, realizing she was still in her room.

_'Just a dream..' _she thought with a bit of relief before calming her breathing.

Suddenly her phone rang, causing her to jump again and fall out of her bed. She groaned in pain as she sat up and reached for her phone upon her nightstand, she rested her back against the furniture before answering.

"Yes?"

"BONNIBEL!" screamed her friend on the phone, "Wait.. Did you JUST wake up!?"

"Yes! And don't you think it's a bit rude to be calling someone and then immediately yell at them in the morning!?"

"Morning? It's 5:30 in the afternoon..."

"What?!"

The junior sat upon her knees and grabbed her alarm clock, sure enough the digital numbers upon the screen read clear as day '5:30 PM'.

"Crap!" she said loudly before untangling herself from her blanket and ran towards her drawers.

"Yeah, crap! You were supposed to be here at 6!"

"I know, I know! Give me a break would you? I stayed up all last night studying for a test we have next week!" said the pink haired girl as she grabbed underwear and a pair of jeans.

"We have a test next week...? Anyways! Did you remember to even pick up the drinks for tonight like I asked?"

"...Shit! I knew I was forgetting something last night!"

"Ugh. Look, it's okay we're both just stressed. You with school and me with Marceline, just pick some sodas up on your way here, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll ask my brother to stop before I get there for them."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit and Bonnibel?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry!"

The pink haired girl heard the line click, she sighed before reaching for the first shirt she saw and ran towards the bathroom. She quickly turned on the water and undressed herself, she proceeded to brush out her wavy hair before finally stepping in. Bonnibel finally sighed in relief as the warm water calmed her down, she ran her fingers through her hair and thought about her friend. She had come to terms with the fact that she did have a crush on the older girl, but knew she could do nothing about it, not if she wanted to make her friend happy anyways.

She very well knew that she was going to have to put her feelings aside to make her friend happy, she had been doing that for the past two months and she was perfectly fine with the fact that Luella wanted to date Marceline at first. Perfectly content in fact. It wasn't until she kissed the senior did she actually realize her feelings though. Then suddenly, her mind wandered back to her dream.

Bonnibel could feel herself becoming warmer as she thought about the way her friend kissed her neck and touched her as if she would break, she couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought of that ever happening. Her own hand snaked in between her thighs and began rubbing herself. She was never one to ever really touch herself, again it wasn't in her nature considering she had never had sexual experiences, but these were one of those extremely rare occasions. The pink haired girl bit her lip lightly before resting her hand against the tiled wall before her, her fingers moving against her skillfully and never missing a stroke against herself.

Her thoughts began to get hazy as she felt her heart beat getting deeper and her breathing becoming heavy, her voice barely audible, still she moaned at the intimate feeling. She began to rub against her entrance, which was well ready for any further motions, and just as she was about to take off into cloud nine she heard the bathroom door slam open.

"BONNIE!" cried out her sister, Goliad.

The young woman immediately regained her composure and turned the water cold in order to calm herself, perhaps a bit too cold because she practically screamed when the water hit her skin. She quickly twisted her faucet around and returned to the normal temperature she had previously before sticking her head out from behind the curtain.

"Goliad!" began the older sister with her blush still noticeable, "You really should knock before you come in!"

"I'm sorry, sis" apologized the young girl, "I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's alright," sighed Bonnibel as she squeezed her shampoo into her hands before lathering it through her pink locks, "is there something you needed?"

"Mom just wanted me to make sure you were up! She was a bit worried considering she found you dead asleep still this morning."

"Oh, yeah. I ended up studying until about two or three this morning, I needed to be sure I understood all of my homework and study guides before I went to bed."

"I'll be sure to tell her then!"

"Thank you. Oh, and Goliad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please lock the door on your way out?"

"Sure, Bon! No problem!"

She could hear the small click and the door creaking before it shut, she rinsed the suds smoothly out of her hair before wiping her eyes clear and pushed her hair out of her face. She gave another heavy sigh as her eyes danced about the tiles before her while she thought to herself.

_'I can already tell this is going to be quite an interesting day.'_

* * *

The pink haired girl had finally made it to her friend's house, her brother parked along the sidewalk and reached behind her seat to give her the drinks that she had to purchase before even showing up.

"Just call me when you're done here or if you need anything else." Bubba said as he handed the sodas over.

"Thank you so much! I'll give you a few dollars considering you went out of your way for me today!" said his sister as she got out of the car.

"Don't worry about it. I'm trying to avoid going home sooner so I don't have to do homework!" he laughed.

"Oh god. Just go home and do you work before you fail!" she joked as she walked towards the door.

"Hey! I haven't failed a class since elementary school! Cut me some slack!" he yelled out to her.

"Never say never!" she shouted back as he drove off.

She reached her hand out to ring the doorbell, but before the tip of her finger could even touch the button the door flung open, hands grabbed her and pulled her into the rather luxurious house. Her back was pushed up against the door and she came face to face with dark brown eyes.

"Where have you been!?" asked her friend.

"My mom wanted me to eat something and then I went to the store like you asked! Now get off!" Bonnibel lightly pushed her friend away from her body and made her way to the kitchen, "Is she even here yet?"

"No! I messaged her earlier hoping that maybe she would respond, but I haven't gotten anything back! It just said that she saw the message!" said Luella as she followed behind.

"Well, didn't she say she would come?" asked the pink haired girl as she put the plastic bottles in the fridge.

"Yes?"

"Then, she'll be here."

"But how do you know she will be?! She could lie or make up an excuse not to come!"

"Marceline wouldn't do that," Bonnibel said with a bit more defensive tone in her voice than she had intended, "If she said she'll be here then she'll be here."

Suddenly Luella's phone chimed and she quickly picked it up, she gave an annoyed groan before giving a quick reply and throwing her phone onto the kitchen island.

"Well, at least we know everyone else is on their way..." the purple haired girl rested against the small surface and sighed.

As if on cue the doorbell rang, Luella sprung up and quickly fixed herself up before turning to her friend.

"Maybe that's her! How do I look?" she asked with a smile.

"You look fine," lightly chuckled Bonnibel as she grabbed a few pretzels that were in a bowl, "go answer the door before whoever it is leaves!"

"Oh! Right!"

The pink haired girl shook her head with a small smile as she chew on the snacks, she could hear some talking by the doorway that were soon followed by footsteps. As she popped more snacks into her mouth she glanced over and noticed her friend had indeed showed up, wearing the exact gray hoodie she had worn in her dream. She suddenly choked on the food and ran to the garbage can to spit it out before having a coughing fit.

"Bonnie, are you okay!?" asked the older girl as she lightly rubbed her back.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" she coughed again, "You just startled me is all."

"I didn't think you scared so easily." joked the senior with a sweet smile.

"I don't! I just.. I have a lot on my mind right now.. I'm glad you came though at least."

"Who am I to skip out on a chance to hang out with you?"

"And who could say no to snacks and awesome movies?" asked Luella as she stood beside her crush with a grin.

"Yeah, that too.."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, alerting their host that the rest of the guests that evening had arrived. Luella looked back to the two girls before speaking and walking towards the door.

"Bonnibel, would you mind serving those drinks? I still have to set up the projection screen and everything outside, at least that way we can finally get started."

"Yeah, sure."

As LSP left the room the junior began to speak.

"Well then, Marceline what would you like t-"

She was cut off as a pair of lips met to her cheek, causing her to blush deeply and her heart race. She looked up at her friend a bit taken back, she could see the small blush against tan cheeks as the senior spoke.

"You.. You look pretty tonight.."

The younger girl looked down at her outfit strangely before looking back up at her crush.

"I look like I always do though..."

"Well you always look pretty."

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Bonnibel heard footsteps becoming closer, she looked away and walked towards the fridge and began to pull out the sodas so she could serve everyone a drink. Marceline leaned against the counter with her eyes hooded over, she tried her best to calm her racing heart so the blush could disappear. She felt a warm hand on her arm, but when she opened her eyes she wasn't met with blue iris' just brown ones.

"Are you okay?" asked the parties hostess with general concern.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." she answered a bit distantly.

"Are you sure? You can go lay down on the couch for a bit if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask alright? I'm here if you need me." winked the shorter girl.

Marceline simply nodded before looking at the girl whom she actually wanted to be with. She could see her smiling and giggling at Finn who excitedly asked for the biggest cup of soda possible while his older brother disagreed and told the girl to make him a cup of water, that's what she really liked about Bonnibel. She liked how kind she was, she liked how she didn't judge or was one to stir up problems. She did her best to make everyone happy before herself and that was kind of rare to find in their small little city. She was used to people demanding so much and giving so little, she was used to having her guard up constantly and having to push people out who wanted to force their way in, but for the first time in forever she actually wanted to let the someone in.

She snapped back to reality as something cold was pressed to her face, she quickly pulled away before realizing it was only her own drink who was held by LSP. She gave low 'thank you' before pressing the cup to her lips and taking a big swig of the sugary drink, her eyes cast downwards to her tattered shoes as the party hostess began to speak.

"Like, okay guys, the sun's about to set and I still have to put up the screen, but let's head outside to get comfortable and get this thing started! Marceline did you bring a movie like I asked?" she questioned as sweetly as possible.

"Yeah," the senior handed the movie she had rested on the counter before helping her crush out before, "here."

"Thank you!" LSP accepted with a smile before glancing down at the movie cover.

It read in bold red lettering 'DREAMER PHOBIA - When the night falls, fear begins.'

"O-Oh.. you brought a horror movie.."

"Yeah. I hope that isn't a problem, I'm a big horror nut and other genre's don't always do it for me."

"N-Not at all!" she laughed nervously before swallowing hard, "W-What's it about?"

"It's about this detective who lost his sister to this 'mysterious figure of the night', like twenty years before, and he never found out who it was. So when things like what happened all those years ago begin in his town again he does whatever and anything to stop this guy. Even going so far as to not sleep for a month so he can put the pieces together." explained Marceline as she took another sip of her drink.

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad.." Luella relaxed a bit as she looked at the movie more.

"I wouldn't say that. You haven't seen 'Ted' yet."

"Ted being..?"

"You'll just have to see."

"Well, just how scary is this movie?" asked Lady as she stepped a bit closer to Jake.

"Let's just say me and Marshall watched this when we were about twelve or thirteen and we ended up not sleeping for a week at first then we had to sleep in the same room for three days after."

Everyone grew silent except for Bonnibel who finally began to make her own drink, Marceline glanced over to her crush before speaking a bit surprised.

"You're not scared?"

Blue eyes glanced at her momentarily before pouring the liquid into her cup, "No. Things like that don't really scare me."

"What's the point in watching horror then if you don't get scared?"

"I get scared, it just doesn't effect me much considering I know they're not real."

"Serial killers are real."

"Yes, but monsters, demons, demented folklore, and psychological thrillers don't count."

"I believe this movie will change your mind on that," joked Marceline as she turned to the group of friends, "so you guys ready to piss your pants?"

"AINT NOTHING SCARING ME TONIGHT, MARCELINE!" shouted Finn who puffed out his chest as far as he could.

"Alright then weenies! Let's go!"

"I'll go get things set up." said Luella as she walked out of the kitchen followed by her friends.

Marceline stayed behind and waited for Bonnibel before they left as well. Upon walking out to the darkened backyard the seating arrangements were a bit weird to the older girl, it seemed as if everyone had their own choice spots about the yard. Finn and Fia sat comfortably upon an old blanket with Jake and Lady, then came Talasi with three empty spots vacant on the lawn chairs behind their friends. The senior watched as the pink haired girl took a spot beside Talasi and continued to sip her drink while Luella began setting up her movie projection screen, speakers, and laptop in front of the blanket.

The dark haired girl shrugged before taking a seat next to Bonnie and placed her hands in her jacket pockets, flashing a sweet smile to her when they locked eyes. She could feel her heart skip a beat when the younger girl flashed a smile back, but that feeling soon dissolved as felt a body sitting closely beside her. She glanced to her right and sighed as she caught dark brown eyes looking at her with a smile plastered wide beneath it.

"Are you comfortable?" asked the other junior with a small blush apparent on her cheeks.

"Yeah." was all she said as she faced the screen.

"Alright! Everyone shut up and no more talking! Finn start the movie!" said Luella sternly as she sat comfortably and her friend pressed play on the movie menu.

The movie sponsor titles began to roll through as chilling music played in sync with it. Finally a shaky black and white picture began to play, showing the protagonist standing in front of a bathroom mirror with dark circles under his eyes, a layer of sweat covering his brow, and his body trembling heavily.

**_"He's not going to win.. I refuse to let him win.. He's taken too many people.. Men.. Women.. Children.. All dying from their biggest fears.. it's only a matter of time until he finds me as well.."_ **

A loud bass drum crashed as the scene went out and became total darkness, the title of the movie slowly rising forward onto the screen and becoming a flash back to the man's child hood.

Marceline could feel LSP trying her best to get closer to her figure, she crossed her arms after pulling her hood up and placing it slightly upon her head. She gave a light sigh before sneaking a glance to the girl she wanted most. She smiled a bit as she could see the pink haired girl concentrating upon the story's beginning, she didn't really care about the movie though. She had seen the movie multiple times, enough to recite just about every single scene and line that played out. Showing off the movie to the underclassmen wasn't even her reasoning for even going, and she certainly wasn't there for the purple haired girl who had an obvious crush on her.

No.

She was there just for Bonnibel.

* * *

_**"GOD DAMMIT, RUBEN! WHY ARE YOU SO PERSISTENT WHEN COMES DOWN TO THIS!? I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN THIS! YOU HAVE TO LET IT GO!"**_

_**"Let it go? YOU WANT ME TO LET THIS GO?! JAMES, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LET THE MAN WHO MURDERED MY OWN SISTER GO?"**_

_**"SHE WASN'T MURDERED! SHE DIED OF A HEART ATTACK AND YOU KNOW THAT!"**_

_**"I'M SORRY BUT SINCE WHEN DOES A DAMN HEART ATTACK CAUSE SOMEONE'S LUNGS TO FILL UP WITH WATER?! NEVER! I know that this may sound crazy, but I saw a man do something to her all those years ago.. and I couldn't stop it then. Now, I can finally do something about this. This man is some kind of.. demonic figure or something and he's killing people with their fears. Now, that's not something that could normally happen I know.. but how normal are these kinds of death happening suddenly? Not at all."**_

_**"Ruben.. I know you're sensitive when it comes to Gwen.. but you can't be dishing out vigilante justice to a man who doesn't even exist." said the main characters partner.**_

_**"I figured you wouldn't understand." Ruben placed his badge upon the cafe's table as he stood, "Tell the captain I'll be resigning until further notice. I'm not stopping until this guy is taken down."**_

_**"You're being insane, man.."**_

_**"Maybe insanity is the first step to facing our fears.."**_

The junior continued to watch the movie with an average amount of interest. She did have to give it Marceline though, this was an actual scary movie. She had jumped a few times when something suddenly happened and even got a tad bit scared from what she saw, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she continued to watch the movie. However, the movie wasn't the only reason that her heart was pounding so hard. The few times that she had glanced over to her friends she could see Luella clenched tightly onto the senior's arm in an attempt to get closer to her, she knew it was just petty jealousy that she was feeling considering she did have a crush on the senior as well, but it still bothered her to an extent.

Blue eyes glanced over again to see LSP practically trying to cuddle with the dark haired girl, she gave a light sigh before standing up and dusting off her bottom as she headed towards the porch doors. She could hear the movie being paused which caused her to turn around.

"Where are you going, Bonnibel?" asked Finn as he looked up to the pink haired girl.

"Oh, just to the bathroom. I just need to.. freshen up."

"Wait, I'll come with you. I have to go too." said the senior as she stood and brushed off her backside as well.

"Bonnibel! Wait!" started Luella before pulling her friend to the side and away from the older girl.

"What is it?" she questioned quietly.

"When you and Marceline are done, try to talk to her a bit more about me. I think she's feeling a bit awkward around me considering she doesn't know me all that well."

"Awkward in what way...?"

"Awkward in the sense like I want to cuddle with her while we finish up the movie, but she seems so tense. I don't know if I'm making her uncomfortable or not."

"Oh.. Yeah. Sure."

"Thank you." The purple haired girl gave a small wink to the dark haired girl before sitting back down.

Marceline did her best to hide her somewhat disgusted shiver as she turned to follow the shorter girl inside the dark house. She tried her best to adjust her eyes quickly to the dark, but unfortunately she bumped into her crush and made her trip.

"Ow!" said the younger girl as she rubbed her heel gently.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm still trying to adjust!"

"It's okay, but the other bathroom is on the other side of the house. You just go down the first hallway where you came in and-"

Bonnibel was cut off short as an arm grabbed hers and drug her into the very room she was giving directions to. The room was filled with darkness until the older girl turned on the light and locked the door behind them.

"Marceline! What are you doing! We don't need to go tog-"

She was again cut off mid-sentence as a pair of lips roughly crashed into hers, causing her to be pushed up against the bathroom counter. She immediately pulled away before looking up at the older girl who's cheeks had become a light shade of pink, her hands balled up into fists against the counter and placed on both sides of her waist. The younger girl swallowed hard before the senior leaned in again and kissed her softer than before.

Bonnibel could feel heat beginning to rise against her own cheeks as she gripped upon the hooded gray material and kiss back. She knew it was completely wrong to be doing this in the first place, but if they were caught at Luella's? Things would be much worse. Then again, in the moment, she didn't have a care to give. Their lips moved together in soft motions, both of their breathing becoming a bit heavier as time passed little by little, the juniors grip becoming tighter on the dark material within her hand.

What stopped her was when she felt the firm body press against hers and hands making their way onto her hips. She pulled back before staring into hazel eyes, the seniors blush becoming noticeably deeper against her skin.

"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" questioned Marceline genuinely concerned

"No, I did... again." Bonnibel gave a light sigh before pushing her fingers through her hair and turning her gaze away.

The senior bit her lip as she looked down at the younger girl, she knew she had to get Bonnibel alone if they really wanted to talk about this. It was driving her crazy not knowing why the junior didn't want to date her. She could understand that it was because she just got out of a long term relationship - that she understood, but being rejected after their first kiss only to have their second kiss accepted? She couldn't understand. She did truly like Bonnibel, a lot. It's just she didn't understand why it was okay for them to kiss, but not to make something more of it. She had to get to the bottom of it.

"Bonnie?" the older girl began as blue eyes met hers again, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Here as in the bathroom or here as in the party?"

"Here as in the party. I think it's time we talked about this."

"We just can't leave, it'd be rude..."

"Well, we'll just come up with a lie then. We'll just say that your mom needs you home, but whoever is picking you up can't do it. We'll just say that I'm giving you a ride home so that way we can leave together."

"I don't know, Marceline.."

"Bonnie, we have to do this. We have to get this all out on the table or else things will only continued like this and someone could get hurt."

"It shouldn't be like this to begin with, Marceline. I told you 'no' once before."

"And you never told me completely why, I can't just can't be okay with a 'it's complex' kind of answer. I'm a straight forward kind of girl, I always have been, but I don't want to talk about this here. Please.. leave with me."

Bonnibel swallowed hard before nodding her head. Marceline pulled back before opening the door for the younger girl, letting her lead the way out to the backyard where their fellow guests and host awaited them. As they reached the door a tanned hand grabbed onto the handle first and turned to blue eyes before speaking.

"Do you want me t-"

"No. No.. I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

The junior nodded again before the senior opened the door again and she walked out. She could feel a small amount of guilt building up in the pit of her stomach, or maybe that was just nerves, either way it wasn't the best feeling in the world to the younger girl. She wasn't one to lie, she was one to always be straight forward and honest, so it was no surprise she needed a little push from the older girl to actually get the words out.

* * *

The two girls drove down the dark streets in silence. Bonnibel never quite understood why every one of their car rides ended up in silence, but she guessed if one wanted to have noise, one must speak.

"Where ARE we going?" asked the younger girl as she looked to her friend.

"I'm taking you to a place I haven't been to in a long time." said the senior as she turned down another road.

"Should I be scared?" joked Bonnibel.

"Scared? Why would you need to be scared?" laughed Marceline as she glanced over momentarily.

"Who knows what kind of person who were before we met! Maybe you were some kind of hoodlum on the streets with a gang!"

The senior laughed again before calming down with a smile upon her face as she spoke.

"No, I actually wasn't a bad kid growing up. I only got into trouble at school because people were either picking on me and Marshall."

"Why would they pick on you guys?"

The senior parked the car before taking off her seat belt and turning the car off, "Just a long list with stupid reasons."

Blue eyes glanced away momentarily to see a park a head of the car, she grew a puzzled look before even realizing the older girl had gone around to her side and opened her door. She unfastened herself and stood from the car and followed the older girl onto the abandoned grounds after locking her doors. The sound of fallen leaves crunching beneath their feet as they made their way to the middle of the playground.

"Why did you bring me here?" questioned Bonnibel as she looked around.

"To tell you the truth, I've never brought anyone else here.." began Marceline as she walked towards an old set of swings, "It's been almost ten years since I last walked around here."

"So what makes me so special that you would bring me to a place you haven't been to in a decade?" asked the junior as she followed the older girl.

"Because.. because I wanted to at least bring you somewhere fun if this talk went bad somehow, also kind of gives me a chance to open up to you."

"Even fun places can become miserable when things are said."

"Woah way to get dark there, Poe." joked the senior before sitting upon a swing seat.

"I'm not trying to be, I'm just being realistic. I told you we can't date."

"Is it because of Ash?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not all of it." said the pink haired girl as she took a seat as well.

"Then tell me all of it. I like you, Bonnie. I'm not lying when I say that and you know it."

"I do know that it's just.."

"Just?"

Bonnibel sighed before looking over to Marceline, "I just can't. You got out of a year long relationship, not even a week ago, and I don't want to just seem like a rebound girl. On top of all that, Luella likes you. She's had a crush on you for a while and what kind of person would I be if I decided to date you, knowing one of my best friends likes you?"

"Rebound? Who said you would've been a rebound?!" asked the senior as she stood up suddenly.

"No one! I'm just saying that for you to be wanting to date me so soon makes it seem like I'm either a rebound or someone that you talked with behind his back. I'm not that girl, I've never been that girl, and a I refuse to have anyone see me as that girl."

"Who cares what anyone else thinks!? This town is full of people who will talk about anyone and anything just to keep themselves entertained. I liked you when I was dating that dingus, yeah okay, I'll admit to that. What I don't understand is why you let me kiss you then."

"Because maybe I like you too!" said Bonnibel suddenly before covering her mouth quickly.

Marceline looked at the junior rather surprised before she could feel a blush creep it's way onto her face.

"Y..You like me too?"

When Bonnibel refused to answer again the senior walked over to her and gently removed her hands before kneeling in front of her and asking again.

"Bonnibel, do you like me?"

"I do.." began the junior before turning her gaze away, "but I shouldn't. I'd only be hurting my friend if we dated."

"Well, what if I was honest with her?"

"What do you mean?" questioned the younger girl before turning to her friend again.

"What if I told her how I really felt?"

"Well, how do you feel about her...?"

"To be honest.. Luella isn't really my type. She never was."

"So, you couldn't date her?"

"No. Honestly, I kind of always figured she had a crush on me."

"Way to be a bit cocky." joked the junior.

"No. I'm not the cocky type, I've just always kind of figured since middle school when she would just kind of stare at me or try to talk to me a lot. Like, don't get me wrong I'm a nice person, I swear, it's just... How can you be nice to someone who just stares at you and never says more than 'hi, you're really pretty'? Tonight just kind of confirmed where I stand with her."

"And that is..?"

"The 'it ain't gonna happen' line."

"Then where do I stand?"

Tanned hands gently grabbed and held onto lighter colored ones before the older girl spoke again.

"The 'I want to be with you and make you happy' line."

Bonnibel could feel her heart skip a beat as she let the older girl's words sink in. She knew that some people had wanted to date her before she met Marceline and she always had no trouble letting them down before being friends with them, that was never a problem, but for the first time she actually felt these kinds of words hitting ever fiber of her being.

The two girls sat together in a comfortable silence as time went by. Marceline played with the younger girl's hands while every so often giving the soft fingertips light kisses which in turn caused Bonnibel's heart to skip a beat each time. The pink haired girl knew she had to come up with some sort of answer for the girl in front of her, she knew it wasn't right to just string her along like she kind of was. After a few more kisses to her hands she finally came up with an idea.

"Marceline?"

"Hm?"

"I do like you, you know that."

"Yeah?"

"And you want an answer as to whatever we have, right?"

"Well, yeah. I don't want us to keep doing.. this and make nothing of it."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"If you want to be with me there are two conditions."

"What! What are they!" asked the senior excitedly.

"One. You HAVE to tell Luella how you REALLY feel, you can't just ignore her or try to hang out with her just because I'll be there. If you don't have feelings for her you need to tell her and be completely honest about how you feel."

"Done! I can tell her on Monday! What's the second thing!"

"You have to prove something to me."

"Prove what?"

"That I'm not just a rebound tha-"

"But I told you you weren't!"

"I know, but still I want you to still prove to me that I'm not. Prove to me that this isn't just something to get back at Ash for and that this wouldn't be just some sort of fling. Prove to me that this is worth letting my guard down and opening up to you for, prove to me that you're willing to actually get to know me and want to be with me for me, not just to have someone there so you're not alone. Can you do that?"

"I can. I promise I can show you that I want to be with you for you, I can promise to everything that you just said. I'm gonna prove it to you and you'll see that I'm worth the chance."

"Okay, don't let me regret this, Marceline."

"I won't, Bonnie."

The older girl stood up and softly planted her lips against the younger girls for moment before pulling back with a smile.

"By the way, in this whole trial of you proving to me that we should date, we can't kiss."

"What!? What if I take you on a date!?"

"The first date is part of the after trial."

"Hey! That's not fai-"

Bonnibel raised her eyebrow before crossing her arms over her chest, the senior gave a sigh of defeat before kicking her shoe against the dirt.

"Fine."

"Good," the junior gave a smirk before holding onto the chains beside her, "now come push me."

"This better count as extra points on this whole trial thing." said Marceline as she pushed the girl's back lightly.

"It doesn't."

"So then why have me push you if there's going to be no points added with this!?"

"Because you like me!"

"...I do... dammit!"

Bonnibel laughed as she let her crush gently pushed her into the black sky that was above them, both talking about 'what ifs' and 'how abouts' with what they were hoping to maybe become a relationship.


	6. Oh Boy

Monday.

Today was the day.

Today Marceline had to complete one of her two conditions in order to date Bonnibel and the younger girl had no doubts her crush could do it, but she was feeling a bit guilty herself. That Saturday night after their talk on the swings, the two had played around on the old jungle-gym and ran around chasing each other, they laid out on top of the senior's car. Bonnibel was showing her the different constellations, telling her their legends, and also explaining what exactly made up a star to begin with. All the while she had excused the close contact between her and the older girl, the warm arm was wrapped around her shoulders and brought her closer into a cuddling position.

Her face became a light shade of pink as she stared absentmindedly into her locker, she could hear LSP and Talasi talking about some band that would be playing that weekend, but at the moment she couldn't care enough to actually listen. However her other friend, Lady, had realized the pink haired girl just staring at the dull metal before her and placed a hand gently upon her shoulder. Bonnibel jumped a bit before looking at her friend who's expression was of concern.

"Bonnibel, are you alright?" asked the blonde.

"H-Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright, you seem a bit out of it today."

"O-Oh.. Yeah.. I just have a lot on my mind I guess is all..."

"Anything I can help with?"

Bonnibel knew she **should **keep her mouth shut about her secret, but she was at the point of worry, stress, and guilt that she was about to burst if she didn't get any advice about what she was doing. After a quick glance over to their two friends, she closed her locker and pulled Lady along into a different hallway. Her main focus was to find somewhere quiet so they could talk and she could actually think. She was actually so stressed that she didn't even notice that she pushed past the very senior whom she spent, as cliche as it sounds, a literal night under the stars with. Marceline looked at the pink haired girl rather confused before taking another sip of her coffee and returning to the conversation with her brother about their next show.

Finally, Bonnibel pulled Lady into the hallway of her first period class and gave a loud sigh before she began to pace about, her friend clutched tightly onto her books as her expression grew more into worry.

"Bonnibel.. What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Yes? No? I don't know! UGH! I can't believe myself honestly!"

"What happened?"

The pink haired girl finally stopped and looked to her friend.

"I **can **trust you right, Lady?"

"Of course you can!"

"No. I mean like..** REALLY** trust you? Like to the best of friends extent even if we've only known each other a short time?"

"Of course! But if it's honestly something that's bothering you you know I won't judge you or say anything!"

"I know, I know! This whole situation has gotten me under such pressure that my own judgement is off and I don't know what to do!"

"Just tell me, please.. If it's something I can help you with then please let me!"

The pink haired girl gave took in a deep breath before clenching her jaw tightly shut along with her fists, her eyes shutting tightly before she breathed out her words slowly.

"I.. I may have made out with Marceline and I may have a crush on her..."

When the junior only heard silence she slowly opened one of her eyes, she was expecting maybe a disgusted look but was met with a look that said 'that's it?'.

"Please feel free to tell me how bad of a person I am!" said Bonnibel as she relaxed her hands.

"But you're not," shrugged Lady before her expression relaxed, "you're not a bad person at all."

"But.. But Luella... She.. I..."

"You may feel like you're a bad person for liking Marceline, but it's quite obvious that she doesn't have interest in Luella. Only you."

"Wait.. what?"

Lady giggled before putting her hand upon her friend's shoulder and speaking.

"If you couldn't exactly tell, Marceline is NEVER thrilled when Luella wants to speak with her. Her eyes kind of go into a dark brown when Luella is near her, but with you..."

"What? What about with me?"

"Her eyes honestly become lighter. She smiles a lot more, she laughs more, she's honestly a different person with you than she is with anyone else. I don't really know her that well, but from the past three years that I've been here and the past three years I've seen her around Luella and dating Ash? I haven't really seen her act the way she does with you."

"You're just picking on me now." Bonnibel said as she crossed her arms and blushed.

"No! I'm serious! Look into her eyes when you see her next and then look into her eyes when she talks to Luella. There's a major color difference in her iris' and the way she acts. She's open and relaxed with you, she's guarded and annoyed with Luella. Pardon my honesty and language, but Luella honestly didn't have a chance in fucking hell to be with Marceline to begin with."

Bonnibel gasped at her friend, "I've never heard you swear before!"

"I swear! I just don't feel the need to all the time!" blushed Lady as she held her books tighter again.

"So, I'm really not a bad person for all of this?" asked Bonnibel as the bell rang.

"Not at all! People can't help the way they feel towards another. You like her and she likes you, Luella likes her and Marceline.. she just doesn't particularly care for her. However, I'd try to make it a point to keep it hidden from LSP, she has her way to get information about anything and anyone. Just keep it hidden long enough until she gets the point about how Marceline feels and gives up so that way you two can hopefully be together."

"Thank you so much, Lady!" the pink haired girl hugged her friend, "You're honestly an amazing best friend!"

"Best friend already? Moving a bit fast aren't we?" teased the blonde.

"I.. You.. We..."

"At least treat me to lunch first! Make an honest woman out of me!" laughed Lady.

"Oh you!" Bonnibel blushed and tried her best to hold back her smile as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, what's so funny, Amiga?" asked the senior as tugged on her backpack strings and walked up to her crush.

"I'll leave you two alone, find me later Bonnibel!" said Lady as she waved over shoulder and began to walk to her class.

"That girl..." the junior finally relaxed and shook her head with a smile.

"So, what was so funny?" asked the senior again with a smile.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about..."

As Bonnibel trailed off she had remembered what Lady said and looked into the taller girl's eyes, sure enough the hazel coloring became much lighter and the twinkle in her eyes shone brighter. She could feel a blush creep it's way onto her face and her heart thudded against her chest as she held onto her light blue pencil skirt.

"Talking about...?" questioned the taller girl as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh. N-Nothing important!"

"Secrets don't make friends, Bonnie!" joked her friend.

"Oh like we don't already have those." said the pink haired girl as she walked to class with a smile.

"Hey, me liking you wouldn't be a secret if you'd just date me!"

"I'll date you when you prove yourself to me and-"

"And tell Luella, I know. I'm gonna tell her at lunch, I've already got it all planned out." said the senior as she and the younger girl walked into class and sat down in their seats.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup! Don't underestimate how truthful this old gal can be!"

"Just don't be too harsh on her alright?"

"She annoys me, but she's still your friend. I'm not gonna make her cry I'm just going to tell her the truth like you told me to."

"And you'll be nice?"

"I'll be nice."

"Promise me?"

"I promise you, I'll be as nice as I can be when I let someone down."

"Alright. I'm trusting you to do this."

"Hey, I want to be with you don't I? I told you I'm gonna do my two conditions."

"The second won't be so easy." smiled Bonnibel as she pulled out her notebook.

"What's the point in life if you get everything thing you want just at the drop of a command? I wanna prove to you that I am worth the chance like I said, you're a special girl and I want to show you that."

"Marceline..."

The younger girl could feel a blush creep upon her cheeks again as she stared at her crush, the older girl gave a sweet smile before pointing to her own cheeks.

"You've got something pink on your cheeks."

"OH YOU!"

The senior laughed as Bonnibel began to throw paper balls at her, she tried her best to swiftly dodge them and throw them back, but before she could throw the first paper back Mr. Petrikov walked in and told the older student to just 'throw it away and not make a mess of his class even though he appreciates her actually being on time.'

With a sigh of defeat the older girl threw the 'weapon of war' away and sat back down with a huff. Her hazel eyes glancing over to her crush who stuck her tongue out and gave a small laugh before she stuck her own tongue back out and chuckled softly as she crossed her arms. As her eyes gazed back to the board ahead of her she could feel her heart beat quicken against her fist.

She was determined to tell Luella how she honestly felt so that way she could be with Bonnibel. She only had to be patient for a few more hours and then her second condition would begin.

* * *

Bonnibel bounced her knee in anticipation, not so much the good kind, but the kind that made her think and prepare a plan in case things went bad. She knew that it was her own idea to even have Marceline do this, but could feel guilt coursing it's way through her veins. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she could practically hear the rhythmic beat in her ears, her hands becoming sweaty as she calculated how the situation would turn out.

The senior had told her earlier that she would talk to Luella during lunch. She felt that maybe if she did it in such an open area where everyone was there maybe she wouldn't make TOO much of a scene. LSP after all wasn't afraid to blow things way out proportion and probably turn something simple into a chaotic disarray, but the junior was told about the last time someone had told her friend they weren't interested. Let's just say that person wasn't allowed into a certain yogurt shop for two weeks and although the school wasn't a yogurt shop in the town, the school would be a far worse place to upset Luella.

Her blue eyes darted to the door as she heard it creak open, her heart stopped for a second when she saw the dark haired girl enter the room with her brother and friends behind her. She drew out a shaky breath before she wiped the sweat from her hands and went back to eating her food, she had to act casual, she couldn't let her friend have any suspicion that she knew what was going to happen. She casually leaped into a conversation with Lady who was, at the moment, her personal 'body guard' when she was unknowingly being asked if she was alright by everyone.

"H-How far away is she?" questioned the pink haired girl as she looked at her friend.

"She's walking right this way," began Lady as she took a quick glance, "just try to calm down. Everything will be alright."

Bonnibel nodded before turning her gaze onto purple haired girl who had finally noticed her crush arriving to their table, she could feel her hands beginning to sweat again as she looked at how her friend lit up in joy.

"Like, hey Marceline!" she said happily.

"Hey, um.. do you think we could talk? Ya know... alone? I won't take up too much of your time, I promise." said the senior as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm.

"Don't worry, you never take up any of my time," LSP said with a flirtatious smirk as she stood, "after you, please."

The senior gave a quick glance to the pink haired girl before turning and walking to a less busy corner of the cafeteria. Bonnibel released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in before her knee began to bounce again. She watched as the older girl began to talk Luella's expression progressively became upset until she solemnly gazed down at the floor before holding her own arms, Marceline gave a small shrug with an apologetic look before stuffing her hands into her jeans and walking back towards her own table.

Luella slowly walked back to her chair with an upsetting expression and proceeded to sit down. The group of friends grew quiet as Talasi placed her hand upon her best friend's shoulder with a worried look and spoke.

"LSP? You okay...?"

"She told me she didn't want me.. she told me that she knew my feelings towards hers, but... but there could never be anything there."

"Did she say anything else?" questioned Bonnibel with her best 'I didn't know about that' concerned tone.

"She just said that there was someone else that she was really into and although she does feel bad telling me her true feelings, this person means a lot to her and she wants to ensure that it wouldn't bring up any complications if I was flirting with her like I normally do."

"Wow.. I'm so sorry Luella.. will you be okay?" asked Talasi with a frown.

"Okay?" Luella turned to her friend with a wide smile, "I'm better than okay! This just proves that I'll have to show her I'm more of a woman that the person she wants to be with! I'll just show her that I'm the real catch the other other person is just a peasant compared to me!"

Bonnibel stared at her friend dumbfounded. Was her friend really **that **determined to be with the senior that she would proudly announce her plan to still try and be with her crush by one upping the other person? Well more like one up her because she is the other person. She honestly couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure that's such a smart idea?" she questioned still confused.

"Of course! If you want something you'll work for it right? Well I'm willing to work for her!"

The pink haired girl let out a sigh before crossing her arms and laying them upon the table. She knew her friend was dense, **but not this dense. **She figured that she would've gotten the hint the first time Marceline actually admitted she had no attraction towards LSP, but now, things just became a lot more complicated for her and the senior.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took a little bit of time to post •_• I had a tough time writing out the beginning and finally came up with that just a few days ago. I'm sorry this isn't a very long chapter, but I'm hoping to make up for it soon c: I hope you guys enjoyed it either way! Time to go start chapter 7~!**


End file.
